


Double Drabble: Safe

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Safe

There's nothing like being shot at and the bullets missing you. Nothing like that rush of adrenaline as you hear the bullets slosh past you in the reddening rain, nothing like the saltpetery taste of death coming to all but you and your friends. Being sheltered by your comrades around you, sharing jokes as you pass out death like the whiskey bottle on an empty night with only the march to look forward to, and the hope of a good lay somewhere down the line.

There's nothing like grinning at your lover, smacking his arse with the butt of your rifle, seeing him wince in delighted pain because you buggered him damn good the night before, and he was damned grateful for it.

And when the rain comes down like this, you can remember home and the way it felt to wonder at the British buggerers, and how they could never touch you. Up and safe at home. Never thought you'd consider yourself safe in a battle's plain.

Another bullet fires past your officer and you fire off a return volley as revenge for them trying to hurt him. And as the rain comes down in torrents, you remember Ireland.  



End file.
